Perforaciones
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Que es el dolor? No lo se... pero me alegra que seas tu quien lo cause, ya que es tan divino sentirlo de tu boca... que importa si luego me matas con esa cuchilla en el corazon... Porque se que TU salvaras este amor...


**Summary: Para muchos, que sifnifica dolor? No lo se... pero es exquisito, ya que eres TU´´ quien lo hace sentir... Amame para luego golpeamr con esa misma puñalda, me da igual... Porque seras TU´´el que me vuelva a rescatar...**

**Disclaimer: No aclarare nada.. No me gustaria ser dueña de los personajes de Inuyasha... Solo de Sesshoumaru... aunque ya es mioooo... lo se... ES MIO (( Eres mio, Sesshoumaru, se que me deseas ))**

**-> Preforaciones -**

**_Dolor?_**

****

**-> Perforaciones -** _**Dolor?**_

Sientes dolor al amar, si!... Al igual que perforarte un oído o lengua?... tal ves... Ciertas personas prefieren perforarse por placer, otras por que les gusta...algunas más arriesgadas lo hacen para perpetuar su amor por otras, demostrándoles que harían cualquier cosa por ellos... Otros simplemente lo hacen... por dolor... Saber que se siente sentir el amor debe ser algo exquisito, lamentablemente para mi ese exquisitez no existe... porque yo no se amar... Y para mi ese es el peor dolor de todos… saberme incapaz de amar…

- Podrías hacerte este Tatuaje... aunque es algo extravagante... o me traes un diseño echo por ti misma y yo lo tatuare -

- Gracias, hasta luego... mañana llamo pautando una cita, de acuerdo? -

- Esta bien... Adiós... - Kagome se despidió con un andar pausado, para luego cerrar el álbum que contenían las fotografías, y así para luego poder terminar de recoger su área de trabajo y terminar - Demonios, ya son mas de las nueve, y yo todavía aquí... esa chiquilla me hizo perder mucho tiempo... Que tonta es, se va a hacer un tatuaje solamente porque el chico que le gusta tiene uno...

**- Ofrecen servicio luego de las… eeemh… alguna hora de la noche -** Se escucho alguien entrar

- **Disculpa, pero ya he cerrado**... - Kagome al voltearse se topo con una mirada miserable... una mirada la cual ella odiaba... esa mirada que la hacia sentir una maldita perforación en todo el centro de su corazón - **En que te puedo ayudar? Ya has decidido que** **tatuaje hacerte?** - pregunto con desesperación, no podía tenerlo enfrente sin que su alma se cristalizara para que el luego la arrojara a romperse en pedazos...

- **Si... de eso quería hablarte... me gustaría tatuarme algo que le gustara a mi novia, sabes... algo pera demostrarle que la amo, pero sin** **que se entienda que es para ella** - dijo entre risas, mientras veía como Kagome se acercaba hacia el mostrador - **Tienes algo?**

- **Si... un cartel que dice cerrado... es en serio, debo irme, puedes pasar mañana temprano si te da la gana, y te atiende mi amiga, Midoriko, la conoces?...** -

- **Si... si la conozco...** - dijo, en todo de confusión... -

- **Bueno... ven mañana ella... te espera...** - respondió, con un ademán en la voz... solo quería irse y no verlo... -

- **Esta bien... adiós...** - aun mas confundido, salio del local -

- Cada ves... que lo veo... Bah!... me vale - dijo, recogiendo sus llaves, para luego salir, cerrar las puertas de su negocio, bajar la cortina metálica y dirigirse a su camioneta - Ese tonto - pronuncio al abrir la puerta, y montarse, al instante en que encendio el automóvil, coloco su música favorita... y en ese instante sonó I Walk Beside You de Dream Theater - mucho mejor - mascullo con ironía -

Perforar, para muchos significan, perforar cualquier parte del cuerpo para su propio dolor o placer. Su teoría en el diccionario es distinta... pero para mi es algo totalmente... Extraño y diferente Perforar, es... que mi corazón se abra poco a poco, cuando estas frente a mi... que no tengas piedad en hablar de ella, porque ni siquiera conoces mis sentimientos... esta atracción tan profunda la cual ignoro constantemente con gran facilidad y la cual olvido que existe, pero vuelve a mi mente como si fuera un cuchillo a mitad de mi garganta que no me permite negar lo que siento al tenerte frente a mi... Jah! A mi parecer el que diga que una perforación duele esta totalmente equivocado, ya que mas duele sentir que te clavas en mi corazón como una puñalada sin razón que cobra venganza sin yo tener culpa de tus acciones...

**No... perforarse no implica dolor, lo que en realidad duele, es la razon por cual la desidiste hacer´´**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que fieron muchas las neuronas perdidas en este Fics...XD... Me gustaria algunos Reviews, es agardable sentir que alguien aprecie algo, yo se que de todos modos habran personas que lo lean y no dejaran comentarios ((caso personal)) pero agradezco su lecturaaaa... **

**P.D: Hasta... Otra entrega de algun otro fics. que este posiblemente escribiendo... y que algun dia publicare como este...**

**Advertencia: Soy la Tipica escritora Irresponsable... asi que no esperen, si la hay... alguna continuacion o publicacion que haya... Si me ven... se daran cuanta que publique xD... si no... a esperar... **

**Ferpechi...**


End file.
